


Four Tres Two

by cloudypeachy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Building Relationship, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Skinships, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudypeachy/pseuds/cloudypeachy
Summary: Jihoon and Jeonghan are co-workers at a recording label who will slowly find themselves getting attached to each other as they work on a song.Soon, there will be a new addition to their lovely relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII! I just wanna write a story of my top 3 biases coz why not? Hahahahaha. Be with me co-Carat-deul <3

I'll post it soon! :)


	2. A Meeting and a Walk to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What the actual fuck, Jihoon?!'

"Hyung~ Jihoonie hyung, wake up~" Seokmin shakes Jihoon softly as he knows how grumpy his small hyung is sometimes, "I swear, you're really gonna be late!" He shouts because he's also getting frustrated as if he's the one who's going to be late.

Jihoon quickly turns to Seokmin's side, sits and holds the younger's shoulders to ask him again, he may just heard it wrong, "W-what?!"

"I said it's already 7:30, you mentioned last night that you have an important meeting today, right?" Seokmin explained, Jihoon takes a look at the alarm clock that supposedly woke him up earlier. 'This damn clock!' 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be really late, ugh!" He facepalms, and screams muffledly.

"When will the meeting start?" Seokmin asks, worriedly.

"In fucking 30 minutes, I gotta go, Seokmin-ah!" He said, standing up and going to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, at least. He just wears what he could grab from his closet and he compiles his keys, phone, wallet and small handbag and he's ready to go.

"Hey, hyung! Eat first!" Seokmin exclaimed from the kitchen.

"No, I don't think I can eat with this situation, Min-ah! Gotta go!" 

He's driving fast even though he knows that he's going to be 15 minutes late to his meeting. The agenda was not announced or is it just him who doesn't know what that is all about? But his seniors said that it is a very important one especially for him as a producer. There's going to be some new announcements and changes to be held.

"Ugh, Mr. Park and daepyo-nim will scold me for this." He said to himself. Even though he's close to the two he just mentioned, the CEO and the Secretary and they adores him because of his small figure and talent, he just can't take advantage of that and be late like this. This is his first time being late ever since he entered the SEV Studios four years ago. Being an employee in this company was a dream for Jihoon. It's his biggest achievement so far. Every song he makes, he gives a lot of effort and time in order to make them close to perfection. He is a song-writer, composer and producer in SEV Studios and he loves his job so much he doesn't want to lose it.

He parks his car and runs straight into the conference hall. He stops in front of the door to control his breath. He holds the knob and then slowly opens it. He's now faced with four questioning and intimidating faces. He stands awkwardly while finding the right moment to greet everyone.

"Good morning, Sir, I'm sorr–"

"No, it's alright, Jihoon. Come in, sit here." The CEO interrupted him, in a good way.

"U-uh, y-yes sir, thank you..." He felt a breath he didn't know he was holding escaped from the depths of his lungs. He sat down at the seat just after the CEO's.

"We actually haven't started anything yet. We were waiting for you." Mr. Park, the secretary, informed him.

"Why were you waiting for me, Mr. Park?" He asks because he's really confuse now. He should have known the reason of this meeting yesterday.

"Because we will introduce a new employee who will be your partner in making a song we wanted you to make for a group."

"A p-partner?" He repeats. He can't believe he'll need a co-worker for a song. He knows he's a bit bad in dealing with new people.

"Yes, Jihoon, a co-worker." Mr. Park repeated

"Sir, do I really need to have one? Not that I don't like to but I think I can work better, alone like the usual? Sir..." He asks the President.

"Yes, Jihoon, you should practice working with other people. It's part of our lives. Not that I don't like the songs you make alone, they're all masterpieces. I just prefer my employees working with new people to exercise their social abilities. It will be helpful for you, Jihoon. Don't worry." The CEO reassures him. Jihoon's really thankful that their CEO, even though he's in his 60's, is always so kind to him and to all his employees. 

"Let me call Mr. Yoon." Mr. Park said and walked outside to call the new employee.

"I wish I can meet your expectations Sir, with this new song I'll make." Jihoon said.

"You always reach my expectations Jihoon. We will explain the genre and other information about the song you'll create, later." The CEO pats his head lightly. Jihoon knows he sees him as his own child, the way he smiles at him and the way he gives advices whenever he felt like he needed.

"Yes, Sir." He smiles, a bit nervously, to the President.

There's a knock from the door before it opens and there, Mr. Park enters followed by a 'medium-haired lady?' The two take a sit across the seat of the President and Jihoon who is in daze with the pretty lady in front of him. 'I thought it's Mr. Yoon? Where is he?' He thought, confuse.

"So Jihoon, this is Mr. Yoon–" Mr. Park starts but gets interrupted by Jihoon.

"Wh–what?" Jihoon's eyes are now bigger than the usual from the shock the situation gives him.

"Yes, he's Mr. Yoon Jeonghan, you're new partner for the song you'll make." The CEO continues what Mr. Park should be saying earlier.

"Mr. Yoon, this is Mr. Lee Jihoon, our best producer, composer and song-writer here in SEV Studios." Mr. Park continues the introductions.

Jeonghan stands and bows before extending a hand in front of Jihoon. His hair gracefully falls back into place as he stands straight again.

"Hello, Mr. Lee, it's an honor to meet you! I hope you'll take care of me well and please work with me comfortably." He introduces himself and Jihoon is still in awe with whatever the fuck this man's gender is. He's just too beautiful to be called a 'man'.

"U-uh, yeah," he stands too, bows and reaches Jeonghan's hand to shake it, "I'm Lee Jihoon, Hoonie will be enough." He internally curses becuase 'what the fuck is Hoonie?! No one's calling you that, asshhsjls'

Jeonghan laughs a bit and Jihoon's heart melts, 'fuck, that smile'  
"Hoonie, huh?" Mr. Park, repeats, smirking. 'They're not being professional here!' Jihoon thought, a bit pissed.

"Hey Jihoon, you didn't let us call you that as far as I remember." the CEO laughs at the situation.

Jihoon just facepalms and he just realize that he's holding the other's hand way much longer than he should. He quickly withdraws his hand and sits. He's trying to control his face from going much warmer from the humiliation.

"So..." Jeonghan starts, "Hoonie, let's work hard, okay?" And then everyone inside the room except 'Hoonie' laugh without thinking that this is an 'important meeting' and nobody wants to be professional as of the moment. Jihoon just puts his head down the table to hide his tomato-face.

 

*Three days later*

It is a Thursday morning and it will be Jeonghan's first day that he'll be working with Jihoon. He's actually excited. He's going to work with his favorite producer. He knows every work he's done and he worked really hard in order to be in this position, more surprisingly, in SEV Studios, his dream company. He's bassist, a lyricist from his previous company and he's currently learning more about composition. He wants to work with Jihoon with the best he can he hopes he can reach Jihoon's expectations and not disappoint him.

He knocks at the door softly and in his second knock, the door opens quickly. He's facing a cute little man who looks a lot better than the previous meeting. He smiles at Jihoon and greets him.

"Good morning Hoonie~ May I come in?" He asks a bit cheerfully. Jihoon stares at him longer and it's a bit intimidating. He's now smiling awkwardly coz he doesn't know what the hell the other's thinking.

"Uh... Mr. Lee?" He asks again. Jihoon startles a bit and Jeonghan laughs it off, "May I come in now Hoonie?" He asks again.

"Uh, yes! Yes, of course, come in!" Jihoon said a bit chipper than his usual self. He's cursing in his mind for doing so because 'why am I like this?!' He's scratching the back of his head with a finger while fixing the chair reserved for Jeonghan and Jeonghan thinks it's cute.

"Huh?" Jihoon asked. Jeonghan didn't realize that he just said the last part of his train of thoughts earlier.

"Ah, nothing," he waves his hand, "I bet this is my seat, can I take a seat now?" He asks carefully.

"Of course, do whatever you may like to do." Jihoon reassured while smiling.

*56 days later*

Jihoon and Jeonghan just worked professionally for nearly two months before getting close and being friends. They just slowly realize that they enjoy the presence of each other, the sudden jokes they've got to laugh their ass off at, and even in their silence at work when they're thinking about new ideas for the song. 

The two are now heading to the nearest cafe for the afternoon break. They decided to get some coffee because they worked later than the usual last night. As they walk under the nice weather, Jeonghan notices a bike that is getting near to their position at the pathwalk. It's getting closer to Jihoon so he quickly pulls Jihoon to him to avoid any accident. He's unaware of their hugging position now because he's cursing the biker really loud. Jihoon almost got hit! 

"Hyu–Hyung..." Jihoon muffledly trails off, he can smell the scent he's getting addicted to. He smells sweet as the spring of flowers but it also has a manly scent. 

Jeonghan hugs him again, pulls them apart and cups Jihoon's face to check if he's fine, "Hoonie, are you alright? Oh my god, that asshole deserves to get beaten up. He almost hit you!" He exclaims, concern evident in his eyes. Jihoon just smiles with his eyes crinkling that the older thinks it's too cute to be true. Jihoon can't hide his smile from forming because he's entranced even with that situation earlier. 

"Hyung, you're so funny when you're worried. I'm all fine and forget that man, it's probably a disabled bike. Stop worrying." He laughs. 'I badly wish you're always worried like that to me, hyung.' He thinks. 

"Hey, that's a potential accident! What if you get hit? What if I didn't pull you? I can't stop worrying about you, Hoonie..." he trails off because he's suddenly confessing 'What the fuck Jeonghan?!' He curses himself.

"Whatever, hyung," Jihoon laughs and removes Jeonghan's hands from his face, "let's just go and eat? I'm so damn hungry and sleepy, if you wanna know." He holds his hyung's right hand and quickly turns his face towards the direction of the cafe to hide his warming face. Jeonghan, on the other hand, is surprised as fuck! Jihoon then intertwines their fingers to hold his hyung's hand more comfortably. 

'What the actual fuck Jihoon?!' Jeonghan curses more in his head. He's confuse but he doesn't want to let go either. Their hands seem to fit with each other and the way Jihoon squeezes it lightly, the elder's heart melts. 

"Hoonie, wh–" Jeonghan gets interrupted 

"Hyung, please don't ask when I'm hungry. Please?" Jihoon sassily said. He can't control his face getting warmer in every second though. He likes this. He just knew. 

"Uh, yeah, fine. You little shit, you're like a baby! You're so demanding." Jeonghan annoyingly informs.

"I know hyung, I'm your little baby. I know." Jihoon suddenly comments that makes the both of them stop their thoughts. 

"Wh–what??" 'The fuck? Oh my god, my stomach hurts with this unknown feeling.' Jeonghan thinks. He's confuse af.

"I–I said, no asking! Let's just go hyung!" Then they continue to walk holding hands towards the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I know I fucked up but I sincerely hope that you liked this first chapter. There's a lot more to expect! Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. Can't Help It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this~

Jihoon can’t help it. He can’t help but to smile when Jeonghan is smiling, he can’t help but to laugh at Jeonghan’s lame jokes, he can’t help but to touch the other’s longer and silky hair when the elder’s tired and sleeping head down at the desk. And most of all, he can’t help but to let his heart beat hard whenever Jeonghan’s doing friendly skinships with him such as hugging a bit and unconsciously holding Jihoon’s hand, which makes Jihoon suppress a smile, while explaining some things about their project. 

Jeonghan’s a literal angel for Jihoon. He’s kind, he worries a lot for the younger, and he’s also respectful to Jihoon, not just because of their positions in their company but also because he’s undoubtedly a great producer, the best producer, in their company. Jeonghan helps the younger, whenever he’s stressed out or lacking of sleep, to loosen up so they sometimes go to a quiet and classy bar at night to drink few shots just to release the heat inside. They go to some restaurants, classics or fast-food, that’s on their moods. Most of the time they just order and pig out inside the studio for they’re both too lazy to go outside, reasons: ‘It’s too hot outside, Jihoon-ah’ or ‘Ugh, hyung, I don’t want. It’s negative two outside! Jeez.’ 

But both of them know that they’re both comfortable with each other in the past six months they’ve been working together. It’s just unusual for Jihoon to get close with someone that fast. He’s an introvert and he knows he sucks a bit in making friends but this. He can’t spend a day without talking to his best friend. Yes, they’re best friends now. Jeonghan kept on pleading that they should be best friends now because he said he thinks of Jihoon as a cute little boy lost in this world and he should be protecting this said boy. 

“So, that lost little boy needs a best friend just because he’s lost? Uh, hyung, what kind of non-sense things are you trying to blurt out now??”

“Hey hey, calm down, Jihoon-ah. Of course, he needs one, you need one because a best friend will help you with anything, even if that’s about dieting, how to name a pet or about love! I’m willing to spend my days helping a best friend~” He explains while Jihoon can almost see hearts in the elder’s eyes. He’s caught up with ‘love’ though. Wtf hyung.

“Ugh, hyung, you know you’re cheesier than I thought you’d be.” He rolls his eyes, but he smiles. He can’t help it. I told you. It’s not that he doesn’t wanna be best friends with this long-haired friend of his, he just wanna tease him a bit? Is it even working.

Jeonghan tickles him on the side of his waist, “I know you like me to be your bestest friend, Jihoon-ah, say no more! Just accept me,” he blurts out, he’s in the mood for this today, “besides we’ll be stuck with each other for who knows how long? Maybe we’ll both be teamed up for the rest of our lives! So, yeah just be my best friend.” He pleads.

“Uh, I’ll think of it –“ he acts seriously while scratching his chin.

“AAAHH~ Jihoon-ah~” Jeonghan cutely says, Jihoon face palms but he can’t be tired of this, his hyung, his energy.

“Alright, I’m just kidding, of course, hyung. It’s all fine with me. Besides you’re the closest friend I know now so… yeah,” And with that he receives one great hug from his pretty hyung, which he doesn’t say out loud of course, his face on Jeonghan’s chest. He hugged Jeonghan back too and the elder hugged him tighter, “Hyung, can’t b-breathe.” he muffled 

“Oh- oh, sorry. I’m just too happy right now. Much more, elated. I just can’t believe that I’m now best friends with the producer I idolize the most!” He exclaims, surprising Jihoon.

I’m hyung’s favorite producer?? “Wait- what?”

***

Jeonghan is not cheerful and full of rainbows all the time. Sometimes, when he just greets Jihoon the moment he walks inside the studio, and flops down and silently works, Jihoon knows that he’s not in the right mood and better not bother him for a while. He’s letting him work by himself and have some space first because he knows that he’ll open up later, maybe. His problems and stuffs that are heavy for him to carry alone. When the elder wouldn’t really say anything after lunch break, Jihoon will move. He’ll walk towards his hyung and would gently stroke his nice long hair, making the elder lean into it. After a while, he’ll pull Jihoon beside him and would hug him, burying his face into the younger’s shoulder. Sometimes, Jihoon would notice his shirt getting wet so he pats his hyung’s back in a caring and soothing way to show that he’s here beside him, always supporting him no matter what. He would hug his hyung tightly to show that he cares, he always care to him. It sometimes scares him.

***

It’s a Sunday morning and "why the fuck is my phone alarming?!" Jihoon murmurs while he’s still in a burrito in his bed. He stretches out his hand outside the rolled blankets while yawning and reaches out for his phone that he just cursed. Turns out, it’s not alarming. It’s a call from his best friend for about seven months. Yes, he counts it. Maybe they’ll have an anniversary for being best friends, too. Fuck that idea of him early in the morning. He stares at his hyung’s picture blaring from the phone, "Why is he calling early this Sunday morning?" It’s just unusual to Jihoon that Jeonghan’s calling him on a Sunday at six. He presses accept before the call goes off. 

“Hey, hyung, why –“

“Ya~ get out of your burrito, take a bath, brush your teeth, dress up nicely, and tie your shoelaces. We’re going somewhere, best friend.” Jeonghan commanded.

“What the f – How did you know I'm in a burri– ugh, It’s too early for that hyung! Where are we going??” he sleepily protests.

“Jihoon, we’re going somewhere and it’s a surprise. I just thought that we should go out and loosen up, a bit? It’s a best friend date!”

“Date –“ his face is turning warmer now, folks, “Ugh, hyung... Alright, fine. Be there at eightish, uh, where should I be going?”

“Alright! Just go outside your apartment, I’ll be waiting here.” 

“What?! You’re outside my apartment now? And you’ll wait for two hours over there? Ugh, hyung, come in!” Jihoon suddenly exclaimed startling his best friend on the other line.

“Ah, no no. It’s fine Jihoon. No worries.” Jeonghan reassured.

But Jihoon ended the call and quickly untangles himself out of the warm burrito to get his hyung inside. He just don’t want his hyung wait for him that long. It’s cold outside, to be honest. He opens the door for his hyung surprising the latter but he removes his coat, nonetheless. Jihoon holds his hand, which Jeonghan intertwines, because it seems like it’s just a normal thing to them now, and pulls him inside his apartment. It’s just Jeonghan's second time here. Jihoon pulls him towards his bedroom that confuses the elder. 

“Hey Jihoon why– “

“Shut up hyung,” he lays down, back in his position earlier, above his blankets, and pulls Jeonghan beside him. He hugs Jeonghan. It’s satisfyingly warm, his hyung. It’s unusual for Jihoon to be this clingy. Maybe he’s still sleepy, “just sleep with me for an hour, please.”

“Uhh, okay, nothing’s a problem to me, Jihoon.” Then he hugs Jihoon and pats his back as if a mother making his child sleep. Jihoon puts his leg over Jeonghan’s because it’s comfortable. Maybe, that’s just the reason… His face is buried in Jeonghan’s chest making him smell the scent of lavender and a bit of musk. It’s addicting, he admits to himself.

Jeonghan brushes Jihoon's fluffy hair even in this hour, it's amazingly soft. They shift their positions, Jeonghan's right arm is now under Jihoon's body, scooping him and he's now completely glued to his hyung's body, "Hyung, I–" he stops because it's too early for small confessions.

"I what Jihoon? I'm waiting..." Jeonghan says while his eyes keep shut.

He exhales and draws some shapes into the elders' chest, "I– I always wanna do this..." He trails off.

Jeonghan didn't say anything afterwards but he shifts again until their faces are in the same level. His eyes still shut. Jihoon stares and notices his hyung's ethereal features and his slightly dark circles and his soft skin. Jeonghan envelopes the younger again in a caring manner because 'I can't get enough of this child' he jokingly thinks which makes him chuckle to himself. Jihoon can't help but to notice it. 

"Hey, hyung, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Jihoon-ah~" he opens his eyes and there, he sees the younger's cute and manly face, he sees why he's so affectionate towards this 'cute little shit' of his, and he sees why he wanted to work in the music industry. He sees Jihoon. His best friend. 

Jeonghan softly strokes the hair that falls above Jihoon’s eye and looks at him again.

"Hyung, why?" He asks after a while of comfortable silence.

"Why, what, Jihoon?" He asks, eyebrows raising, there’s a small smile in his face.

"Why are you hugging me back?" He’s just curious. Maybe.

"Because you're my friend? My best friend. Hey, it's an honor to be hugged by my idol. Note that."

'Of course, we're best friends. We're just best friends.' He doesn't know why, in the first place, he is feeling this 'disappointment? Is this disappointment' he thinks. 

"And I also wanted to do this with you Jihoonie. I honestly wanna hug you everytime I see you."

"Really? But why, hyung?" 'What's the real reason?' He asks.

"Just because~" Jeonghan smiles and shrugs.

***

In the end they wasn’t able to go to where Jeonghan had planned. They fell asleep until lunch hours and they silently cursed. They became a lot more comfortable. Jihoon’s already done showering. They just ate and they’re now sitting at the sofa.

“Hey, hyung, what now?” He asks his hyung because he has a gloomy face.

“Aaah~ Jihoon-ah, that’s such a waste.” Jeonghan whines.

“We can go there again next time. Whatever that place is.”

“It’s not just a normal place Jihoon-ah. It’s the café, few blocks away from the studio! They’re giving free premium coffee for the first ten customers and that’s –“

“That’s such a waste!” Jihoon ended Jeonghan’s sentence. He face palms. He loves coffee and Jeonghan knows it. “You should have said it to me rather than making it a surprise! Ugh hyung, I don’t know what to do with you.” He’s not mad, it’s just… He’s not mad that he missed that free premium coffee.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll just go there tomorrow and ask if they’ll have another give-away.” Jeonghan offers.

“No, hyung, I’m fine. It’s just coffee –“ Jihoon waves his hands but gets interrupted.

“And I know that you love coffee more than anything except music, you even love it more than me.”

“I love coffee hyung. But –“ ‘ah maybe not now.’ he stops.

“What?” Jeonghan’s curious.

“I – nothing.” He should just keep it to himself.

“What is it, Jihoon?” He reaches for the younger beside him at the sofa and tickles him until he would say what he should be saying. 

“Ah, hyung!” He giggles, Jeonghan is above him now, “S-stop! Okay, okay!” He giggles and ‘that’s it!’ Jeonghan wins.

“So what are you supposed to say?” Jeonghan’s hands are still beside the sides of his head and his knees are bent that are also resting beside Jihoon’s hips.

“I just love coffee the most. Nothing more.” Jihoon lies because he doesn’t even know what he should be saying.

“Oh~ is that so? Okay.” And Jeonghan then prepares to leave that position, he looks disappointed and Jihoon doesn’t want him to leave yet so he panics and holds Jeonghan back. He hugs his hyung, in a sitting position.

“Hey, what is it?” Jeonghan asks. This is an unusual kind of Jihoon.

“Okay, maybe I should be honest? I don’t want you to leave me here, hyung.”

“I’m not leaving you, Jihoon,” he chuckles, “I’m just going to sit agai –“

“That’s it! I don’t want you to leave me from that position. It’s weird, I don’t know why.”

Jeonghan blinks at Jihoon. He just can’t understand. He’s, unknowingly, nervous as of the moment.

“Jihoon, just say what’s on your heart, I’ll try not to stop you. I could help?”

“Okay, hyung.” They sit back and Jihoon tries to calm his spirits, “I just can’t help it. I can’t help but to smile as you do, I can’t help but to laugh at your stupid jokes, to stroke your fucking silky hair, or to hug you back whenever you hug me. I can’t help but to be happy whenever you’re with me, hyung. I don’t know why. I just don’t want you to leave me alone…”

Jeonghan’s silent for a while, he’s just staring blankly at the younger. Maybe his soul left him. Jihoon looks at the floor, maybe he has lost. But he felt a familiar hug afterwards. It’s the best and the most comforting hug to Jihoon. Jeonghan pats him at the back. He can’t say anything.

Jihoon made up his mind. He should say it. It’s now or never.

“Maybe, I like you. No, I like you, hyung.” He confesses as he looks at Jeonghan’s eyes. He sincerely like the elder.

“You –“

“Yeah, I know it’s wrong. And I know you wouldn’t like me back but just… Just let me like you from afar and let’s stay best friends. I know, hyung.” Then he tears down.

“Hey, hey, Jihoon-ah… Why –?” He looks out at Jihoon’s face and wipes the tears coming out of his eyes.

“Hyung, stop, it’s okay, I know I suck. This is wrong. We’re both men and –“

“Oh fuck it, Jihoon, let me say something for god’s sake!”

“O-okay…” He lets his hyung speak. Jeonghan holds Jihoon’s cheeks in a caring manner, caressing them, softly.

“First of all, there’s nothing wrong with men liking their own gender. There’s nothing wrong of you liking me. Second, I’m not sure of the reason why you like me because I’m nothing compared to you, Jihoon. And third, I’m going to accept you. Remember that you’ll always be my idol in the music industry and I’m willing to accept your confession, but just wait for me for a while, okay?”

“Really hyung?? Oh my god. You don’t know how long I was able to manage this feelings of mine. I didn’t recognize this at first. And I never thought you would accept me.” He hugs his hyung more lovingly now. He can’t believe it would be this easy for him to confess. 

“Of course I’ll accept you, Jihoon. What are you thinking? You’re the reason why I’m working at the studio, just so you know.” Jihoon is lost for words. He leans back it the sofa and comfortably lies there. Jeonghan imitates it and Jihoon leans his head in the elder’s shoulder.

“By the way, hyung. You’re not ‘nothing’ compared to me. You’re kind, smart, you’re actually great with everything you do! I’m envious.” He pouts.

“Whatever Jihoon-ah. Ah, right! I will be having a two-week vacation at Daegu with my parents that’s why I’m telling that you should wait for me. You could miss me but expect for a great gift as I come back.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be anticipating for it, hyung. I miss you already actually.” He holds Jeonghan’s hand, intertwining it. He’s falling for his hyung. He knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you could leave some suggestions :) thanks for the kudos by the way. I love you all~


	4. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just miss him so damn much."

Jihoon worked at the studio for two seemingly long weeks without his best friend. It’s a bit tiring without him, his caring hyung. He’s obviously miserable for two weeks, the other employees can’t help but to notice it. Even Mr. Park, the secretary, is concerned. The CEO, being a concerned father-like to Jihoon, knew this by Mr. Park and Jihoon was asked to visit his office for some coffee.

“Good afternoon, Sir. Is there something you have to tell me, Sir?” He greets and politely asks.

“Yes, I just want to help you out. Is there something wrong?” 

“Uh, no, Sir, this is nothing. I’m alright, Sir.”

“No, I know you’re not. I don’t really want to interfere with your personal problems but I hope you would cheer up a bit? Your co-workers and even me and Mr. Park are starting to get worried, son.” The CEO explains. He sometimes calls Jihoon son. He would definitely treat him like his own son, it's just that Jihoon doesn't want him to have those kinds of 'favoritism' nside the working place. And of course the president understands. He just want tp have a child he didn't have in the past.

“Uh, I'm really sorry for making you guys worry. It's just... I'll take care of this, Sir. I'm alright.” he assures with a bit awkward but sincere smile.

‘I just miss him so damn much.’

 

***

 

After three weeks, Jeonghan still hasn’t came back to work, it worries Jihoon so much. ‘Is he still coming back to me? I miss him a lot.’ There was a time, he nearly cried as he ponders about his hyung. He can't contact Jeonghan because it seems like he turned off his phone all throughout his trip. Uneasiness creeps all around his mind and body. He just tried to focus in making music and drowned himself in it to somehow forget those awful emotions he feels. 

It’s past twelve on a Saturday night when Jihoon heard the delivery man's voice outside his unit. He just ordered a box of large pizza for himself. He couldn't sleep nowadays, and you already know why. Well, mostly because of that and partly because of stressful work. 

He strides towards the door to get his pizza. He pays for it and then locks his door. He jumps in his couch, tries to be comfortable as possible and forget everything even just for a few minutes. 

He just opened the box when he heard four soft knocks at his door. He contemplates if should open it at first because nobody’s supposedly knocking at this kind of hour but he gets up and walks towards the entrance to check if the delivery man just forgot something.

He just couldn’t help but let his tears fall as he sees his beautiful hyung smiling at him in front of his apartment. He’s crying while smiling. It’s embarrassing but he doesn't want to hide his face or turn his face somewhere else. He wants to look at him even though he could be looking like an annoying child crying in front of his mom. He wants to ask a lot of question to his cruel hyung that left him for three fucking long weeks.

“Hyung,” He breathes out as tears exits his small eyes, “Why, you– just–” He can’t even construct a proper sentence.

“I miss you, Jihoon. I miss you so bad.” Jeonghan interrupts then he steps in and wraps his arms around the younger. He missed doing this. He tightly hugs him and Jihoon hugs him back and buries his face in the elder’s neck. He missed his scent. 

“I miss you more, (sobs) Jeonghanie-hyung. I couldn’t think of anything else besides you.” He tells Jeonghan, sincerely. He’s brave enough to say this after waiting for this moment for his hyung to come back. He heard his hyung gasp and it made him chuckle a bit even if tears wouldn't stop from falling.

“Jihoon-ah. I've been thinking of something since I left. About this building feelings.” He says as he looks at the face he missed a lot. Jihoon waits, eagerly.

“I like you a lot, Jihoon-ah. I like you, too.” It’s true. The moment he saw his favorite idol in person, he knew he would fall for him. He already said that Jihoon’s the reason of where he is now. He realized everything when he thought of Jihoon while he was gone, that he badly misses his small best friend. That he likes him a lot.

“Hyung –“ Jeonghan wipes away the tears falling above Jihoon’s cheeks and caresses his face.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Sorry for worrying you. For not messaging or calling you. I just wanted to talk to you about this personally.” Jeonghan apologizes.

Jihoon chuckles again and smiles wide. He’s the happiest person right now. 

“Hyung, I’m alright. I just miss you so damn much. I thought, you’re never coming back...” he trails off at the end of his statement.

“I’ll always come back for you, Jihoon. I can’t leave my best friend, who’ll turn into someone else, alone.”

“Wait, what–?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Jihoon-ah?” Jeonghan asks as he looks into those teary little eyes full of puzzlement.

“Fuck, what?"

"Yah, I said, will you be mine now?"

"Oh my god. Hyung, that's fast. But. Hyung, of course, oh my god.” he stil can't believe this is happening.

“Let’s date, could we?” Jeonghan requests, looking sincerly into Jihoon's eyes.

“Hyung,” He reaches up and holds his hyung’s face. His hyung’s undoubtedly beautiful face, “you don’t know how happy I am right now.” Jihoon tells him. Jeonghan smiles and nods. He’s also very pleased with this. 

He then leans towards Jihoon and puts a quick, soft kiss into the younger’s lips. It surprises the fuck out of Jihoon.

“Hyung what– did you just do?” he asks as he touches his lower lip and stares wide-eyed at the elder.

Jeonghan just laughs so Jihoon pulls him into a kiss, this time, a longer one. A sweet and slow one full of his emotions and feelings for Jeonghan.

“Hyung –“ Jihoon says as he kisses his hyung one more time, then he pulls apart, foreheads still touching, "I miss you so much, hyung. I thought I'm gonna explode everytime I'm thinking if you're still gonna go back to your job, to me." He tells.

 

“Well, that's so cute of you, Hoonie," he caresses both of Jihoon's cheeks and looks at him fondly, "I'm here, now. No more worries, my dear. Oh and I didn’t know you would be this great at kissing, huh. Looks like you've experienced a lo–”

“Ugh, hyung. That was my first!" He protests. And he's suddenly embarrassed.

"Firs– oh. for real?? Oh my gosh, Hoonie. So, we're both our first kisses!" Jeonghan exclaimed and then giggled (prettily, Jihoon thinks) after.

Jihoon smiles and intertwines their hands while they walk towards the living room. Jihoon goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his hyung. They sat down at the couch and Jeonghan drinks. He seems a bit tired.

"Hyung, you can sleep first if you want. You look tired. I can hear your journey the moment you wake up, no pressure."

"No, Jihoon. You should be the one sleeping here. I'm sorry for bothering you in this hour. I just— I just wanna see you as soon as I'm back here at Seoul. Look at you," Jeonghan points all over Jihoon, " you're so cute wearing my gift." Jihoon wears that white pajama with cute little yellow stars which was given by the other.

"Uh, hyung~" he hides his face in the elder's shoulder. He's embarrased. Jeonghan hugs him, then carries him to put him in his lap. Jihoon becomes more embarrassed so he put his face further more into Jeonghan's neck and inhales his scent. "You know I can't keep compliments well, right?" He tells, muffled. His lips, purposefully, brushing to the elder's skin. What a tease.

"Aren't you aware that you're cute? Awww, my boyfriend is so cute~ my baby~" he cutely says as he sways Jihoon a bit like a baby.

Jihoon's heart flutters, 'boyfriend' he ponders, he's really in love with this man beside him, he's falling a lot more. He removes his face from where it has been and looks at his hyung, "Hyung, I'll never gonna let you go. You're mine, from now on. No one will get you away from me." He commands. His face screaming determination making Jeonghan smile from astonishment.

Jeonghan is lost of words so he grabs Jihoon's face and kisses him, hard this time but still careful and sentimental. They can't help but to smile and giggle a bit as they kiss because of the overflowing fondness growing inside their chests. The apartment is silent aside from the sound of the kisses. 

Jeonghan leans more and rests his hands on the couch on Jihoon's sides making the latter fall back slowly so Jihoon props his elbows on the couch, too. Jeonghan pulls for a while and lifts himself up to tie his long hair first and Jihoon adores it as he does. Then he goes down again, gently kisses the other and Jihoon leans into the kiss. 

Their feelings for each other, were unknown, kept, set aside, was building up inside their chests, and now, they're sure. So sure. No regrets.


	5. The Barista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos are appreciated! ㅠㅠ

He opened the door of the coffee shop he’s been working for three months now. He arranges the registers and wipes the marble counter, dusts off. He helps Seokmin, his co-barista, in trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with their coffee brewer. After remedying it, he fixes his sleek black apron to get ready for the expected bustling customers to get their morning coffee. There’s only five minutes left so he stands at the front of the cashier ready to take orders when Seokmin called him again. 

“Wonwoo hyung! It’s not working again! Ugh, I’m getting frustrated with this. Let’s exchange for now, I’ll man the register. We’ll not be able to make coffee with this.”

“A’right. Come here, hurry, there’s only three minutes left. I’ll fix that and ask Seokjin hyung to buy his shop a new one for god’s sake.”

He’s assigned for the opening of the shop every weekdays. Their coffee shop is one of the most famous, though a bit costly, coffee shops in the city. It's size is just a medium sized room that could cater 25 customers at a time. Both the interior and exterior are also aesthetically done so a lot of people love to take pictures inside and out of the shop. There were only five employees enough to cater the usual number of customers each day. Wonwoo and Seokmin are the only baristas. Their equipment and ingredients are all high-quality, however, the brewer somehow got mad only today causing Seokmin's strugglings and a fit of silent curses. They should report this to their boss as soon as possible.

***

“Seokmin, you can get your lunch now.”

“Hyung, it's alright. I can get that later. Maybe you could get yours now.”

“Ah no, I'm still fine–”

“Good afternoon, welcome!” Is it a sir or a ma'am? Seokmin thinks. He greets the customer from his brewing station.

A medium-long haired man bows his head slightly as he walks towards the counter to order. He looks like a pretty girl, his features, too soft for a man. Just his height is unusual for ladies. Wonwoo is a bit surprised with the customer's looks.

“Uhm, it's a sir.” The customer says to Seokmin and Wonwoo along a friendly smile.

“Oh, yes, sir. May I take your order?” Wonwoo asks politely.

“Uhm, it's actually my first time here. What could you recommend?”

Wonwoo recommends their newest drinks and other popular stuffs. The man chooses a strawberry-cookies and cream frappe and a giant-sized iced americano with a shot of vanilla. Wonwoo then asks for his name to write down on the cups.

“It's Jeonghan for the frappe. Jihoon for the other one.” He replies and smiles. It's naturally angelic. The way his eyes and mouth smile at the same degree of curve is so nice. It's a sight to see.

Wtf, Wonwoo thought. He smiles back nonetheless and makes sure to repeat the order, Jeonghan paying and Wonwoo registering the bills before going to Seokmin to prepare the order. Jeonghan on the other hand, sits at the table just in front of the counter but a bit far from it. He's holding his phone, scrolling through it. Wonwoo's unaware that he's been staring at the said guy. Why does he look so good with those hair. He thought. And why am I thinking about that. Him, again. He's done with the americano so he just waits for Seokmin's frappe. When the order comes, Seokmin calls Jeonghan-ssi for him to claim his order. He thanks them and goes out.

“Hey, Wonwoo hyung, you seem smitten.” He teases and laughs at the glaring face the elder gives him.

“Am not.” He defenses.

“Oh, whatever. But, you know. I think I heard that name before. And the other name, I know someone with that name.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Seokmin. There are so many Jeonghan and Jihoon in this country.”

“Really? How'd you know?” Seokmin asks as if a dumb person. Wonwoo just face palms.

***

About two months later, Wonwoo still can't stop thinking of that 'beautiful' guy. Yeah, he admits that he's beautiful. He looked really kind too, with all those pretty smile. He also came twice after, and the last one was about two weeks ago, to the shop alone to order another set of the same drinks. He definitely looked so nice wearing those peach sweater and a pair of reading glasses but of course Wonwoo wouldn't bother saying it out loud, not mentioning Seokmin's observation skills. 

“Hey Wonwoo hyung, I have this party I'll be attending at around 9 pm tomorrow. You wanna come? It's Saturday, no work for the both of us. And you don't have a performance, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I don't have a schedule tomorrow. I haven't gone to parties for a long time now. I'll agree to that.” 

“You should. Tomorrow, 9 pm. I'll text you the address. It's an apartment of one of my friends. When he said I should invite someone, I instantly thought of you hyung.”

“What? Why?”

“No, it's not like that!” Seokmin laughs, “It just seems like you're not enjoying your life like how a young adult like us should be. I thought you should loosen up a bit.”

“Oh. That's nice of you, actually. Call!” Wonwoo agrees as they went out of the shop.

***

Saturday night came and he goes to the address Seokmin sent. He drives, yes he have a car, and parks on the given space in front of the apartment complex that has expensive units only few could afford. He reluctantly texts Seokmin about his whereabouts or if he should go in straight or not. It's 9:15 pm when he decided to just go to the said apartment number in the sixth floor after not receiving any replies from Seokmin. 

When he reached the sixth floor, he couldn't be wrong with the apartment because the bass of the music is reverberrating down his spine. He walks towards the door and opens it after a deep sigh. He's then welcomed with a group of young men including Seokmin himself. Seokmin notices him and quickly runs to him.

“Ya, hyung! I said 9 pm, not ten.” But there's still that eyesmile his friend always had.

“Hey hey, you're not even aswering your phone.” He reasons.

“Ugh, hyung. Phones should be turned off at parties! Except when you're getting others' numbers.” He teases, wiggling his eyebrows. Before Wonwoo could fire back, he was pulled into the group of people doing various things. Some talking while holding a glass of wine, and some looking like having a dance contest. They dance so well though, like a pro. Seokmin introduces him first to the owner of the huge apartment, Jisoo and they shake hands. They talked for a short period of time about the party until Jisoo told him that they should exchange numbers later because he had a call from someone. Seokmin then comes back and drags Wonwoo to the other side. 

“Here, I'll introduce you to some I know. It's actually a get-to-know party, which we should bring another friend to add up to the group.” He explains closely to the elder's ear so he could hear it good, “Ya, Seungkwan-ah! Here, I brought my friend, my co-worker, Wonwoo hyung. He's great!” He introduces him to three more people namely Soonyoung, Mingyu and Myungho. 

He gets along to them quickly because they're all so funny especially Soonyoung and Seungkwan and some talks with more sense like Myungho. He discovers that they both love reading. The three said people also introduces him to their brought friends. They are Chan, Hansol and Seungcheol. They're all easy to talk to and he's thankful he enjoys his first hour in the party. 

It's about ten-thirty pm when the door opens and a man with a ponytailed silver blonde hair walks inside. He's very familiar to Wonwoo. He is taken aback, actually. Why is he here? He wonders immediately.

Behind him, is a guy with a small figure and a height of a girl but his looks says SHUT THE FUCK UP. He ignores it, and proceeds in staring, in a less creepy and hidden way, to Jeonghan. Yes, he knows, how could he forgot his name. He carefully wrote that name a few times already in some grande cups.

“Heeey, Jeonghan-ah! I missed you!” Jisoo exclaims and moves closer to Jeonghan to hug him. 

“Jisoo, I missed you, too. It's been a long time!” Then he laughs. Wonwoo thinks it's so ethereal, what the fuck, how does he do that?

“Hyung, long time no see! You're still as pretty as an angel, aww.” Mingyu coos as he holds both of the elder's cheeks. Jeonghan wipes the hands away but smiles, nonetheless. 

“Jihoon-hyung! Oh my god. You didn't tell me you're going here!” Seokmin suddenly screams. Wonwoo is more surprised. What the hell is going on.

“Ya, I told you, earlier. You were just drooling so much on my couch, I thought you were awake.” He rolls his eyes but there's a small smile in his lips.

“Wonwoo hyung! Come here!” He calls, “Hey, I'm right! I know who that Jihoon is.” Then he laughs like there's no tomorrow.

“What? Who is he, by the way?” Jihoon asks Seokmin.

“He's my friend and co-worker at the coffee shop. Jeonghan-ssi visited our shop around three times few weeks ago and always bought coffee for him and someone named Jihoon. I said I know someone who's named like that but he didn't believe me.”

“It just doesn't make sense, Seokmin.”

“But now it does. Jihoon hyung, I didn't even know that you have a friend like Jeonghan-ssi. We're friends and roommates after all, you should spill everything to my brain.”

“What, no, I was actually going to. There's just no enough time. Aaand, he's not a friend, Seokmin.”

“Huh? Then what hyung?”

“He's my boyfriend, Seokmin-ssi.” Jeonghan said as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend. Jihoon nods like it's just a normal thing.

“What??” The boys are looking at the two, eyes wide in disbelief.

“I can't believe Jeonghan hyung was able to get the man of his dreams! Awwww~” Soonyoung exclaims and coos.

Jihoon's face flushes red. Jeonghan glares at Soonyoung but laughs after.

“Uhm. This is Lee Jihoon, my co-worker at SEV Studios, he's actually my boss.” He laughs a bit, “And my boyfriend. Okay, introduce me now to your friends, asses.” 

Then they introduce themselves to each other and talk casually afterwards. Some continued their dance competition earlier. They partied until the night turns into dawn. 

*** 

“Jihoon-ah, Hoonie~ wake up.” Jeonghan shakes his boyfriend gently. He just woke up and it's 8 in the morning. He was surprised when he saw them lying on a bed. He can't remember a thing last night. He's lying beside Jihoon but there's also someone behind him. He checks on who the man is and turns out, it's Wonwoo. 

Jihoon seems to have a deep sleep so Jeonghan just lies down again. Facing his boyfriend. He stares at him and smiles fondly. He kisses Jihoon's right cheek and puts his arm over the younger's stomach. He adores Jihoon too much. 

As he's drifting again to dreamland, there's an arm enveloping him from behind and a body which feels so warm right at his back. It feels so warm but he just ignore it. He falls asleep like that. 

*** 

“WHAT THE HELL, JEONGHAN.” Jihoon rages after seeing Jeonghan's back hugging another body. 

'Oh fuck.' Jeonghan's in trouble.


	6. I Hope You Understand

Jeonghan doesn't really know how he ended up on that position with Wonwoo, he didn't even know how Wonwoo ended up lying in that bed together with him and Jihoon. He remembers Wonwoo spooning him earlier and he didn't even moved away from it because he was too tired to care and, basically, to move. It was warm, too. Now, he have to explain these things to his small and mad boyfriend. 

Wonwoo on the other hand is embarrassed and currently nursing his cup of coffee with the others. His mind currently swirls, partly because of the alcohol and partly because he just took a move to his crush, accidentally though. He has no intent in taking advantage of sleeping beside Jeonghan. That's his honest thought as of now. He, too, has no idea how he crawled up to that sinful bed. Suddenly, two snapping fingers are waving at his face.

“Hey, hyung, stop spacing out. Don't worry. Jihoon hyung may be mad right now but he's actually a softie.” Seokmin assures him. Patting his left shoulder.

“Dude, yeah, don't worry too much. Jeonghan will do everything to fix this. He's known for that, he's good in handling anything.” Soonyoung adds as he chews a bit of his cereals across Wonwoo. 

“But I can't help but to worry, you know. Besides, this is my fault. I should go check them out and apologize.” Wonwoo explains. He stands up and goes to the previous room, not hearing all his friends' warnings, and opens the door quietly. 

His heart sinks as he sees two young men kissing passionately in that bed he previously slept at. He curses. 

***

Weeks later, all the boys got in contact with each other and some are even included in group chats with shitty topics. Like Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung, talking about the ancestral behavior of chipmunks or Chan, Myungho, Soonyoung and Jun about their passion for dancing. They all get along so well, people might think they're all high school or childhood friends. They're still getting to know each one slowly but it seems like they already know a lot from each other.

Wonwoo is still contemplating to spill his little crush to his friends though. He doesn't know how they will react. Some might say, 'hey, he's obviously taken.' Of course, right? But it's just a stupid crush so he could forget it, him, as time goes by, right? Right. 

'But why am I still upset. Get yourself together, Wonwoo.' 

It's a Saturday morning and he decided to go to that large book store where he loves to read or buy well-written books. It's a routine before heading to his opera shows at the small but famous theater. Sometimes he meets other bookworms and tell tales about the fantasies and fictions they've read. Most of the time, he's alone and it's perfectly fine with him. He loves silence and that's what he needs right now after few long weeks managing the cafe. But now, he can't focus on his readings when he spotted someone familiar with bouncing shiny hair moving towards him. But not really to him.

Jeonghan seems to choose some kind of book but keeps on shaking his head while reading the titles. It took around seventeen minutes before Wonwoo decides to approach the older and help him maybe. He taps Jeonghan's shoulder lightly to get his attention and the older seems surprised when he sees Wonwoo. 

“Hyung, uh, want some help?” Wonwoo offers. He still can't forget those incidents few weeks ago but he is not in the position to make some drama out of it so he moves on.

“Oh, Wonwoo, uh...” Jeonghan thinks and looks to the shelf again before looking straight to Wonwoo, “Yeah, I just need a book about, I don't know, inspiring or life-changing?” He chuckles. 

'God, don't do that.' Wonwoo thinks, suppressing a smile, “Ohh, of course, I know some good stuffs I could recommend.” Then he offers a book to Jeonghan and ushers him to sit with him on his previous table beside the window after paying for it. They don't talk for a while because the older seems to be focusing so much in reading while the other isn't aware of a tiny smile on his face. 

“So, you seem to like reading a lot, huh?” Jeonghan starts when he put down the book he bought because he says he's tired. He gets tired easily, he notices. 

“Uhh, yeah hyung. A lot. How's the book?”

“You're a nerd,” Jeonghan chuckles, “it's surprisingly good, by the way, thanks a lot. I'm still half through it though.” He smiles. Someone's heart thuds.

“U-uh, anytime. Hey, hyung, uh, you should like read a lot too! Here, I mean. Reading will help you escape from reality for a while and get inspired after.” He tells.

“I'll think of it. I'll text you whenever I feel like it to read again. I gotta go now. Jihoonie's searching for me. See you later!” He waves goodbye leaving Wonwoo who’s waving unconsciously because that adorable pretty smile still surfaces his whole mind. 

***

They became book buddies after that. Wonwoo recommending books he likes and suits Jeonghan's choice and the latter reading them with eagerness to learn new stories and facts from the readings. 

They became so close but still platonic. Jihoon sometimes accompanies his boyfriend to their reading sessions and he understands his boyfriend's new hobby, of course. He finds it adorable too. As to Wonwoo, he doesn't mind it. He doesn't really mind his crush's boyfriend's hand is always draped around his crush's waist. All the fucking time. He’s not distracted with how clingy Jihoon gets with Jeonghan. Really. Who is he to be mad with it. He plays it with his stoic face. He's not mad to Jihoon though. They're good friends, by the way. 

Now, there's just the two of them at the reading area and Wonwoo loves this Sunday morning already. 

“Hey, how do you explain this line? It's a hard metaphor. I'm too tired to think.” Jeonghan asks Wonwoo and he slides his chair beside the younger. He points at that particular line and Wonwoo looks at it but he can't focus. His crus-hyung, is really, dangerously close and he can smell that nice smell again. He looks at his hyung's face as he is talking and looking at the line and it seems like it's in slow motion. The way his eyes close gracefully and his pink lips turn into shapes of words. How his hair and skin gives him that ethereal look. How beautiful he is, in short. 

“Ya, stop spacing-out, I badly wanna understand this part, you know.” Jeonghan deadpans. His eyes droopy and his mouth pouts unconsciously.

“Oh. Yes, yeah. Uhm,” he squints as he looks through the line and without him knowing, Jeonghan smiles, “it is about how beautiful everything is under the sun but when it rains, the things become gloomy for most of the people. It is actually a beautiful weather, the rain. The author explains that we need to consider rain as a beautiful thing. It gives a peaceful vibe and a naturally melancholic ambience but it's a beautiful phenomenon.” Wonwoo explains briefly. 

“Hmm... oh my god, you're such a nerd. But yeah, you're right. I actually love the rain.” Jeonghan teases and tells. He then looks out to the window and notices a small amount of downpour outside. 

“I like rain, too.” Wonwoo agrees. 'I like you.' He thinks. Thankful he can control his heart and mouth.

“Thanks for explaining this further! I gotta go.” A kiss on Wonwoo's cheek.

And Jeonghan's flushed cheeks went unnoticed when he turns around and walks towards Jihoon's apartment. 

***

Jeonghan and Jihoon's relationship is still a very healthy one. All of their friends assures that. They love each other. The way the other laughs at the other one's lame jokes. The way their gazes linger, the way they steal some sweet kisses, the way Jihoon hugs his hyung like a koala and the way Jeonghan smiles at the younger in whatever he does. They know each other a lot they might score perfect in a survey. There's just one thing in Jeonghan's mind he can't spill yet, though. He loves Jihoon so much, he’ll do everything for him, he could die for him. But he also likes someone. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Jeonghan.' He thinks.

“Hey hyung, you look puzzled. What's bothering you?” Seokmin asks. They're inside the cafe, Seokmin and Wonwoo are working at. Seokmin's taking a break and Jeonghan called for him to talk about something. Jeonghan looks at him to check for any disastrous expression but he looks so serious it's so unusual so Jeonghan gives it a go.

“Uhh, is it possible for someone to like someone even if he's currently madly in love with someone? Uhm, I have this friend—”

“Hyung, I know it's you.” He deadpans, “I hope people would quit using their 'friend' to cover up their own situations. Besides, I know how you feel hyung. You're a bit transparent like your emotions can be seen when people squint or something like that.”

“Oh. Uh, hm... Yeah. Am I that obvious?” he asks, eyebrows raise.

“Uhm, no? Maybe I'm just a bit observant. I know you like Wonwoo hyung. And of course I know and I can clearly see it that you're blindly in love with your boyfriend.”

“Hm, yeah. Of course. I love that small bean of mine. I'm just worried, what if Jihoon will notice it, what should I do? What will he do? Will he break up with me?” Jeonghan looks like he's about to cry so Seokmin holds both of the older's shoulders and forces him to look at him.

“Hey, hey, hyung. Don't think like that! Jihoon hyung loves you so much! I'm a witness of that, being his roommate. I often saw him smiling while looking at his phone and typing and when I steal a look on what he's smiling at, seeing your picture on his phone like 'dude, you're whipped!' Don't overthink so much. That will lead you to nothing, alright? For now, settle your feelings first.”

“Like how, Seokmin-ah?”

“Like hmm, stay away from Wonwoo for a while? It may help you forget your tiny feeling for him. It may be hard, but this will be for you and Jihoon hyung…” 

And so Jeonghan is not present in the reading session weeks after that.

***

“Jeonghan.” Jihoon calls out from his seat in the studio.

“Yeah?” Jeonghan strides towards his boyfriend. 

“Mind telling me what this is?” Jihoon holds a book with a scribble of 'I like you' at the last page of it.

“Uhh, I don't know?” Jeonghan is shocked of course but, “Forgive me, I really have no idea, Jihoonie.” 

“What you don't know? Hey, hyung just,” Jihoon lightly pinches the bridge of his nose, “just don't hesitate to tell everything to me, okay? Trust me anything you want to. You know, I'll understand, right? You know I love you, right?”

“Hm, Jihoon-ah, I know. Of course. I love you so much more.” He hugs his boyfriend, “I'm just stressed these days, I'm thinking of a lot of things, our work, bills, and such. But that, I don't know anything about that.”

“Alright, I don't want to stress you out.” Jihoon kisses his hyung hungrily. The bass guitar and headphones left forgotten on the floor.

***

“Wonwoo hyung, stop spacing-out. It's the nth time we've said this to you. Let's get a drink after closing, call?”

“Ah, yeah, call.”

They enter a bar with a nice air, there's not a lot of people inside and the jazz music feels so right in their ears. It actually a relaxing place. They sat on the bar stools and order drinks. 

They talk about casual things before the fifth round of drinks. 

“Now, talk, for real hyung. Trust me and spill.”

“Seokmin-ah. What should I do?” 

“About?”

“I like someon—”

“Jeonghan hyung.”

“Uh. Yeah... I-I can't forget about him. I know he's currently in a very nice and healthy relationship, anyone’s a witness, but, I like him so much. I miss him so bad.”

“Why don't you confess then?”

“Why do you look unsurprised?? Do you know this all along?”

“Nah, hyung. Both of you are just so transparent. The way you look and smile at him literally differs from the way you look at us. Try confessing your real feelings. Nothing will lose. He’ll understand.” Seokmin, knowing everything just shrugs this off. He’ll just watch what will happened to his friends, his dumb hyungs.

This left Wonwoo dumbfounded and he thinks so hard about it but the alcohol knocks his mind out.

***

Jeonghan wanders in a Saturday morning at an open park near the studio. It’s autumn. All the brown and orange leaves scatter on the ground. No greens can be seen but it still looks beautiful. He hears the children’s giggles and the dog’s barks. The rustlings of the leaves and the swooshing of the wind. His hair falls from being tied and he lets the wind sway every strand of it. He squints his eyes as he sits on the bench facing the small park. It’s a beautiful day, he tries to appreciate despite feeling odd. He gets his phone from his pocket and puts his steamy coffee aside. He calls Jihoon.

“Jihoon, I have something to say. Come here.” He breathes the words rather than says them. His mind is all around. He thinks about how he misses reading, how he misses asking the hard statements, how beautiful the rain is dropping in that window and that smile when the other does it unconsciously, how he laughs and how his eyes were so serious he looked so handsome. He, Wonwoo. His dear friend. The one Jeonghan first saw at the café and stared at as he makes his orders. The way he stuttered when he’s talking to him, Jeonghan knows there’s something. Why did he kiss him on the cheek? Fuck.

He also ponders about how Jihoon will react to it. He doesn’t know why he’s confessing this. He doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with Jihoon. No, this is a dream he reached and will never let go of. Everyone knows that. But why is doing this? The reason, he doesn’t fucking know. 

“Hyung,” a kiss on his cheek, “is something wrong?” Jihoon asks as he kneels down in front of his hyung.

“Jihoon-ah,” a tear suddenly falls from his eye, him unaware which made Jihoon more worried, holding his boyfriend’s hands tighter, “Jihoon-ah, please forgive me. Don’t hate me, please.”

Whatever his hyung is gonna say, he doesn’t really care. He cares about his tears, his feelings, why he doesn’t know his hyung is feeling this way. He hates himself for not being aware of how his hyung is feeling. He taps Jeonghan’s cheek lightly and encourages him to look at him. He’s not used to his hyung, crying.

“Hyung, hyung, please look at me, it will be alright. I’ll understand whatever it is. Just please, don’t cry.” He’s so weak for his hyung. He sits beside him and pulls the older lightly to face him.

“Jihoon-ah. I love you so much. You know that right?”

Jihoon nods immediately, his face full of sadness for his boyfriend’s emotions.

“I know, hyung. I know.” 

“Please don’t leave me, Jihoon.”

“Why would I, hyung?”

“I-I like Wonwoo.”

This made Jihoon flabbergast. A bit. Of course. He knows.

“So, this hurts more knowing it personally, huh.”

“Jihoon, I-“

“Hyung, I understand you of course. I know how you feel towards him and I can’t stop you from feeling. Just, it-it hurts a bit hearing it directly from you. I know you love me and I love you more than you can imagine but I think I will need some time.”

“Jihoon, wait- Jihoon-ah!” He calls the other after a pair of lips fell unto his cheek and Jihoon turns around and walks slowly.

“Hyung, don’t cry for me, please?” there’s a smile. A tiny one.

Then he’s gone. Minutes later, a coffee, a cold one was left forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, comments and kudos are so much appreciated! What do you think about this? I wanna hear your opinions guys. Thank you!


End file.
